FanFiction?
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: Quite some time ago, the nations of the world had been interviewed by a Japanese man. Now, they are just now discovering what the man did with the information about them. Japan and Belgium seem to think it's their job to let Romano and Spain in on a little thing called fanfiction ... and pairings SpaMano for Lunynha


_for Lunynha~_

* * *

**FanFiction?**

* * *

"What do you mean?" Lovino asked, staring down at the Kindle screen. It was of some website, "Fanfiction?"

"Yes." Japan muttered, his face dusted lightly pink, "Ever since one of my people interviewed us and created that web comic based around our lives, they have started writing fanfiction and drawing up fanart … some of them are really good!"

"Rephrase, what the hell is that stuff and people actually read that comic thing? You'd think reading a damn history text book would be good enough …" the Italian nation muttered, leaning back.

Japan nodded, "Yes, it's quite popular in my country and all around the world, even. There's even an anime series based on the comic out. I'm surprised you haven't heard about all of this until now …"

Lovino glared, "I don't really care about all of that stuff!" he huffed, "So what is all this again?"

"Well, fanfiction is where a person takes characters from their favorite show, movie, book or game and writes them into a story of their own. They can be in Alternate Universes where the stuff that happened in the, let's say manga, didn't happen or only happened to a certain extent. They could be taken from feudal era Japan and placed into a high school setting or from their duties as nations and placed into a magical kingdom where a man or woman had written them into a tale."

"So, what you're saying is it's a bunch of made up stories about made up characters?" Lovino asked.

"Well, yes … however, these are from the web comic about personified nations Himaruya-san has created about us … so, they are stories about us … I thought you might want to read a few of these … some of the things people have written about you are quite … well …" he handed Lovino the Kindle.

Lovino read over the words and his eye brow rose higher with each scene. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, what?" he began laughing, then started to read aloud, " 'Lovino stood watching Antonio from the other room. The Spaniard smiled that warm smile that filled Lovino with a joy he'd never known before, and would never know before.' As true as this is, why am I just standing behind the corner?"

"Just keep reading, please." Japan muttered, a bit flustered that Lovino wasn't more into the story, like he'd hoped.

"Okay, okay, 'Lovino sighed, knowing he'd never be the one in Antonio's arms at night. He was never even a consideration for the spot. Antonio didn't like men like that … Maybe if Lovino had been born a woman?' Wait … what?" Lovino chuckled, "I'm considering sex change now?" he read on again and then his face twisted in confusion, " 'With his heart broken and his mind set, the Italian man slipped the bullet into the gun. The note had been written and all that was left was to leave his pain and misery behind. He placed the gun against his head and-' Whoa! What the hell?"

He read the last few lines to himself, about how Antonio attended the funeral with his girlfriend, soon to be wife, and how he was still forever unaware as to why his best friend killed himself.

"This is just messed up. Has anyone even seen how gay that man is …" he muttered to himself. Japan had excused himself to go to the restroom a short while before, so Lovino took it upon himself to look up another of these fanfictions about him and Antonio.

He read over another one where Antonio had gotten mad at him and left him and then he took his own life just before Antonio came back through the door to apologize and make things right. Then another about a fight they had and him storming off, only to end up underneath the tire of a huge semi.

"What the hell is wrong with people? Antonio is nothing like that!" he yelled at the screen. Sure the stories were well written and made him laugh at the silly fights that took place, but he knew Antonio wouldn't ever do anything like that. He knew the man loved him with all his heart. He smiled warmly, deciding to maybe read a different story. This time, it was a happy fluff bit about Antonio playing a song for Lovino on the radio.

Maybe he would go see the lovable tomato loving jerkface.

Elsewhere, another nation was discovering the joys of fanfiction.

"Oh, Toni~!" Femke called out, running into the room, her laptop clutched tight in her hands, "Elizaveta just showed me the most wonderful website ever!"

Said Spaniard was sitting at his dining room table. He looked at her with a strange, confused look, "Oh, hey Belgium, what are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes and sat down, "Came to show my former boss the greatest website ever! You know how that one man interviewed all of us a few years back? Well apparently he based a webcomic around our lives, history and otherwise! It became so popular that people have drawn and written us into the most fantastic things ever!" she opened the laptop and went to a folder labeled 'That Ass'. When she opened it, it was full of drawings of Antonio, all in different poses and scenes, most of them in a Japanese anime style.

Some of them were up close and personal with his hinds quarters, which was being described as absolutely perfect. A blush came over the man's face and he laughed, "I'm flattered!"

"Well, that's not all! People have drawn all of us! Such beautiful drawings, even some hilarious ones! But the best part is the stories! I'm not one for man on man action … that's more Elizaveta's thing, but some of the links she sent me were wonderful! You have to read some~" the Cheshire grin came over her face and she slid him the laptop. She was planning something.

He clicked the first link labeled GerMano. Looking rather bored at first, not enjoying reading, his face slowly became one of confusion and slight anger.

"What is this? Lovi hates Germans … especially Germany? So why is he taking off Germany's pants?"

"Just read it or click the next one!" Femke laughed, noticing the Spaniard was getting a bit antsy. He read a bit more before he couldn't read another word. Lovi would never stick his mouth on- never mind.

He sighed and clicked the next link: PruMano. Once again, Antonio found himself growing angry reading the words on the page about his best friend cheering up Lovino after a huge fight he apparently had with his Lovi. Why would Lovino go to Gilbert for comfort? Why were they now kissing?

Antonio exited the page.

AmeriMano. RomaChelles. RomaRomania. EngaMano. It was the same every time. **His **Lovino was dating, flirting, kissing, **fucking** another man. His blood was boiling. He did not like these stories. Not one bit. Belgium had disappeared quite some time ago and probably because she knew her plan would work and Antonio would not be happy person after reading some of the stories. One of them was with his most hated enemy for crying out loud!

The next set of links angered him even more. SpUK, Frain, Prain, SpaIta. Even he and countries he didn't even know all that well were being paired up! What would he be doing with Lithuania or Poland?

He heard a knock at his door and he growled, not wanting to deal with anyone while he was so angry. Antonio ignored the knocking and clicked another link to read a story where he and Germany were hooking up and his Lovino was with that one girl, Seychelles. He frowned, considering this was the first time he came across one that had Lovino in it.

The knocking got louder and more persistent. Antonio slammed his fists down on the table and got up, crossed the room and swung the door open. Lovino jumped, slightly startled, "What the fuck, Antonio? What the hell crawled in your pants and bit you?" he walked right passed Antonio, "Why are you so pissed?" he turned back to Antonio, only to have big, strong arms thrown around him.

"Lovi ..." he muttered, burying his face into the Italian's neck.

"What is it, bastard?" Lovino frowned, his face lighting up bright red.

Antonio cuddled him close, "I love you."

"Love you, too, but seriously, what the hell had gotten into you?"

"Nothing~" he smiled brightly, his anger seemingly melting away. "Here, sit down at the table and I'll go get you some juicy tomatoes!"

Lovino's mouth began watering just thinking of the red fruit, but he was still confused about Antonio's behavior. He sat, looking around until he noticed Femke's laptop sitting on the table. He raised his brow, wondering what it was doing there, until he noticed the page it was open to.

He read over the first few words and began laughing to himself. That's what had Spain all twisted up? The fanfiction stuff?

Lovino waited for Antonio to return with the tomatoes before standing up and hugging him tightly, "Listen, bastard, that fanfiction stuff is just weird. Don't think too hard about it, okay?" his face lit up bright red as he tried to think of something else to say that wasn't too mushy. However, he couldn't. He looked up at Antonio, staring into his emerald eyes, "I know you love me and you know … that I … loveyou!" he said quickly, trying not to come off as a mushy romantic.

Antonio smiled softly and leaned down to kiss Lovino gently, "You're too cute!" he whispered, "I love you, too."

"Yeah, yeah …" Lovino muttered, turning away, "Can I have a tomato now?"

The Spaniard laughed and nodded, "Here you go~" he handed the Italian the fruit and both sat down to enjoy them.

Later, Lovino decided to show him the brighter side of the fanfiction, where they could see themselves live happily ever after. No Germans, no English, no French, just them.

* * *

_Ahahaha hope this is what you were looking for hon ^_^_

_~Lady Pyrien_


End file.
